


The Path to Anal

by TheAndyChrist



Category: The Path (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blood and Injury, Boys Kissing, Camping, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dream Sex, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, First Time, Hallucinations, Kissing, Long Hair, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rituals, Spiritual, Urination, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndyChrist/pseuds/TheAndyChrist
Summary: “I know the ritual.” Hawk pulled his loose fitting shirt over his head, combed his long, curly brown locks away, kicked his shoes off and waited for his dad. He looked at the ground for any sharp objects, then slid his socks off and stood barefoot.





	The Path to Anal

**Author's Note:**

> It's easy to have fun with characters from The Path, because elements of the show often bend reality and make viewers question what is real. This story takes place when Hawk still has long hair and when his dad went away. Hope you enjoy this as much as I do!

The Path to Anal 

Eddie took Hawk to Peru to show him the truth. They hiked through the jungle for a full day and arrived at a temple of sorts. They looked around the place in silence, until Eddie found a goblet and said, “There’s still some in here. We have to clear our minds before we can drink this and reach the light.” 

Eddie took his over shirt off, pulled his fitted t-shirt over his head and said, “We have to remove the things that bind us, son.” He started on his belt, but stopped. 

“I know the ritual.” Hawk pulled his loose fitting shirt over his head, combed his long, curly brown locks away, kicked his shoes off and waited for his dad. He looked at the ground for any sharp objects, then slid his socks off and stood barefoot. 

“Then you know the possibilities.” Eddie pulled his jeans and boxers down and had a large dangling cock and large, droopy balls. Eddie fluffed his package, as he put his clothing outside the circle. 

Eddie knew his inexperienced son may have just seen his cock for the first time, but pushed that thought away. He went on and turned his small, tight ass to his son too. He bent over, thought about the scene his son was seeing, but Eddie pushed all of those thoughts aside. Hawk did watch and tried to push the thoughts away too, because it made him slightly aroused. 

Hawk pulled his skinny jeans down and off his feet, but kept his boxer briefs on. He looked reluctant, reached inside, fluffed and said, “I really should pee before we start.” Hawk stepped outside, because it didn't seem to be a real bathroom anywhere inside. 

Hawk took his limp cock out and Eddie stood beside him and said, “Good idea, son.” Hawk saw his dad's cock again, stared at its circumcised head, but then, he looked straight ahead and pissed too. Eddie pissed and said, “We have to be prepared for anything.” He patted Hawk on the shoulder, which shook Hawk’s stream. 

Hawk stopped pissing, wagged his cock, tucked it away, but waited for his dad to stop too. It was silent, but for the sounds of birds, insects and his dad's urination. Eddie turned and went back inside, without shaking his cock. Hawk tried pushing that thought aside. Eddie gathered Hawk’s clothing and carried it outside the temple and said, “We should leave everything, every hang up we have, outside.” 

“Okay, dad.” Hawk bowed his head and saw a drop fall from his dad's cock. He watched it swing, but Hawk knew he'd better try and act normal. Hawk’s cock was plumping and he cleared his mind, because it helped keep his cock soft. 

Eddie returned to the goblet and watched for Hawk to come inside. Eddie stared at his son and Hawk stared back. They smiled and blushed a little. Hawk pulled off his boxer briefs in the distance, as Eddie stared and thought. Each leg slowly came out of Hawk’s boxers one at a time. Hawk’s cock dangled as he entered the temple completely naked. Hawk looked down and looked up with certainty. 

“Thank you, dad, for letting me join you.” Hawk smiled, but had his hands covering his cock and balls. 

“I hope this heals the gap between us, son. I've missed our time together. Let’s hug first.” Eddie hugged Hawk and said, “You have to not think about our bodies touching as something disgusting. We are vessels to the light. Our bodies are baggage. Don't get caught up thinking about it.” Hawk released his cock and sent his slim arms around his dad. 

Hawk held his warm, nude dad and didn’t recoil when their cocks collided. Eddie rubbed down Hawk’s slim back and Hawk did the same, while his cock plumped up some. Hawk wanted it to stop, but he pushed it out of his mind. Eddie broke the hug, grabbed the goblet and gave it to Hawk first. 

“Empty your mind.” 

Hawk thought a moment. He was naked with his dad in the middle of a jungle in Peru, and pushed the thought away. Hawk drank some but Eddie motioned that it wasn't enough and Hawk drank more. Eddie finished off the rest and sat on the floor. 

Hawk was already feeling it and slowly knelt before his dad and said, “I love you, dad.” Hawk put his face down, inches from Eddie’s cock. He stared at his dad's balls and growing cockhead. His dad's cock grew before his eyes. Hawk watched Eddie’s cock stand straight up, then closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, Eddie was standing and he was sucking his dad's cock. Like really sucking it and cum ran down his throat and he swallowed it. Cum ran off his chin and onto his chest. 

“Dad!” Hawk fell backwards. His cock was fully erect and dripping. His face and mouth were soaked with his dad's magic fluid. It tasted like sweet, sugary salt, what Hawk tasted the few times he had masturbated and inadvertently splashed his opened mouth. 

“Son?” Eddie was rock hard, got down on all fours and said, “You’re a better man than me.” Eddie took Hawk’s cock, jerked him, sucked him and climbed on top of Hawk’s cock and pushed his ass down it. 

“Dad?” Hawk fucked his dad, while his dad rode him faster and faster. “Oh, dad.” Hawk held his dad's waist, got a good rhythm and enjoyed the hallucination. 

“Do you feel it, son?” 

Hawk fucked his dad, but thought he saw Cal in the shadows. Hawk closed his eyes again. When he opened them he was on his back watching his dad sucking Cal’s cock. 

“That’s right, Eddie.” Cal smiled at Hawk, as Hawk stood next to him with a wide erection. Cal ejaculated into Eddie’s mouth and said, “Drink my light.” 

Hawk watched his dad drool and choke, as semen filled his cheeks and Eddie couldn’t swallow it fast enough. Hawk pushed his dad away, got down and drank Cal too. Then, Cal held Hawk’s chin and forced him to remove his mouth. Cal made Hawk stand, knelt and sucked Hawk’s cock. Eddie crawled behind Hawk and spread his ass open. 

Eddie gazed into Hawk’s virgin ass and Hawk said, “Dad, I want your light.” 

Cal blew Hawk really well. Eddie pushed his glistening cock inside Hawk, slow and steady, and fucked him. Eddie took Hawk’s head and said, “Cal likes it if you watch him.” 

Hawk looked down, as Cal sucked him and stared up into his eyes. Hawk tried to detach himself and search his mind, but it was as if it was really happening. He looked down and it was Eddie blowing his cock. He looked behind him and it was Cal fucking him raw. 

“I'm going to come.” Cal fucked Hawk, but turned Hawk’s head and kissed Hawk. Cal poured deep inside Hawk, as their tongues clashed. Hawk felt a large swell inside his ass. It made Hawk come too and Eddie let the cum fly onto his face. 

“Hawk?” 

Hawk opened his eyes and was nude with his dad on the floor of the temple. Hawk didn’t taste cum and didn’t see Cal anymore. Hawk was confused and said, “What happened?” 

“There wasn’t enough in the goblet.” Eddie sighed and said, “But you may have drank enough.” Eddie looked at Hawk’s stomach. 

Hawk looked down and saw he had cum everywhere and gasped, “Oh, shit.” He looked over, saw his dad was erect and asked, “Did you see Cal?” 

“Wait, was Cal in your vision?” Eddie became confused. 

“Dad.” Hawk pulled Eddie’s erection, bent over and sucked Eddie. Eddie sighed, as Hawk said, “You drank enough.” Hawk blew his dad's eager cock, got on his back and tried introducing Eddie’s cock to his asshole. 

Eddie bent his head lower, spied Hawk’s tight, cherry hole, sucked a finger, fingered Hawk and licked around his asshole. Hawk trembled, as the feeling of his dad's elastic tongue swabbed his tender core. Hawk wiped the cum across his chest and pinched his nipples, as Eddie ate his son's ass. 

Hawk moved his hairy legs up, as Eddie took his legs and raised Hawk’s pale ass higher. Eddie ate Hawk’s juicy ass, while Hawk stroked his behemoth dancing above his face. Eddie’s cock was so hard, but Hawk’s asshole began loosening enough for Eddie’s sharp tongue to dip deeper inside him. 

“Oh, dad. Dad.” Hawk busted his nut and splashed his face, when his dad stuck two fingers in him and fucked him. Hawk had his mouth wide open and caught some tart cum in it and in his eyes. It was also in his long brown hair. Hawk licked his lips and swallowed. 

Eddie folded Hawk more and watched his son lick around his cockhead and swallow his shaft. Hawk could suck his cock. Eddie jerked his cock, stood up, and pointed his cockhead down at Hawk’s lubed up hole. Eddie really didn’t know what was real or in his mind, but Hawk pulled Eddie’s thigh closer and Eddie pushed his cock down and into Hawk’s asshole. 

“Ah, Hawk. Uh.” Eddie slowly sent his raw cock into his jovial son. Eddie held Hawk’s thin thighs down, as he pulled his cock most of the way out and Hawk kept sucking his own cock and humming. Eddie felt a surge coming, but pushed it away and pushed Hawk around to doggystyle. 

“Fuck me. Fuck me.” Hawk got on his hands and knees, but Eddie hesitated. Hawk looked behind him, into his dad's eyes and asked, “What are you waiting for?” 

Eddie was busy enjoying the view, licked Hawk’s awaiting asshole, and then, Eddie took Hawk’s bony hips, plunged his cock inside and said, “You want it?” He hammered it into him and repeated himself. “Do you want it?” 

“Yes!” Hawk yelled and it echoed throughout the temple. 

Eddie slammed his cock into his lanky son, but Hawk firmly stuck his ass out, wanting it. Hawk was in immense pleasure, couldn’t hold his head up any longer, and rested his eyes, as Eddie fucked him in the ass for several minutes. Smack. Smack. Thud. 

“Let me see your face.” Eddie plowed his son, but Hawk barely turned his head. Eddie pushed Hawk and said, “Get on your side.” Eddie’s cock twisted inside Hawk, but didn’t exit and Eddie kept fucking Hawk. Now, Eddie’s cock curved a different way inside Hawk, which made Hawk’s eyes roll into the back of his head. 

Eddie stroked Hawk’s heavy cock and couldn’t hold back his climax any longer. Eddie moaned and grunted, as he emptied inside Hawk. He poured and filled his young son. Eddie panted and wheezed, as Hawk pulled him out, spun around and cleaned his dad's drenched cock. 

“Oh, Hawk. Fuck. Oh, it's sensitive.” Eddie chuckled, pulled Hawk’s mouth off his cockhead and said, “Damn, son.” Hawk licked his shaft, balls and ate a glob of semen from Eddie’s patch of pubic hair. Eddie pointed his cock at Hawk and Hawk swallowed it down to Eddie’s balls. 

Hawk smiled up at his dad, as he sucked and removed his drooling mouth. Eddie bent down and kissed his exhausted son. Eddie held Hawk’s head through his long, curly brown hair and eased his son's head down onto the floor. 

Hawk closed his eyes and rested, but felt Eddie suck his rejuvenated erection and whispered, “Dad.” But when Hawk opened his eyes, Hawk found himself in a tent with Cal! 

“Hawk, go back to sleep. You were dreaming.” Cal smiled up from Hawk’s long, wet erection. Hawk was dreaming, but regained his senses, held his cock up for Cal and Cal said, “Oh, Hawk.” Cal slurped back down Hawk’s long, wide erection, as Hawk sat his head back and thought about what he just dreamt. 

Cal unbuckled his belt, removed his shirt and everything else, as Hawk remembered they were camping at the commune. Cal kissed Hawk. Hawk kissed him back, which energized Cal. Cal stroked his cock and Hawk’s cock, before straddling Hawk’s waist. Hawk’s long cock rested up Cal’s slick butt crack, until Cal leaned forward, pointed Hawk’s cockhead to his hairy asshole and guided Hawk’s girth into him. 

“Ah, ah.” Cal agonized, as he quickly pushed all of Hawk into him and said, “Your cock is so big. I can’t. Believe it.” Cal trembled atop Hawk’s manhood, stroked his cock and kissed Hawk again. Hawk held Cal’s thick hips and fucked his elder, as Cal’s hot breathe steamed his youthful face. 

Hawk was really into it though. He fucked Cal and didn't notice Cal shot a massive load on his chest and neck. Hawk imagined he was fucking Eddie and said, “I'm coming, dad.” 

Cal wanted Hawk to call him that and said, “Come inside me, son.” Cal’s ass smacked and thumped against Hawk’s wild, untamed thrusts. 

“Uhh, oh, ah.” Hawk’s ass lifted off the ground. He gushed and fucked it into Cal. Hawk lost his virginity to Cal, but Cal didn’t realize it was Hawk’s first time. Hawk gritted his teeth, as he climaxed and his heart pounded in his chest. 

“That’s it, son. Fuck it into me.” Cal was pleased and sat on Hawk’s cock after it was all over. He smiled down at Hawk, as Hawk rubbed his eyes. 

Hawk wiped Cal’s semen across his dense pecs and pulled Cal up. He cleaned Cal’s cock. Cal’s come tasted so good, Hawk kept sucking Cal after the taste was gone. He wanted more of it. Hawk licked his soaked fingers. Cal smiled and laughed. Hawk laughed too, as his tongue scooped a blob nestled between his fingers. Hawk’s eyes sparkled and he asked Cal, “Do you think you could fuck me?” 

“Well, look at it.” Cal held out his average cock, showing Hawk he was fully erect. 

Hawk wet Cal’s cock, quickly got on his hands and knees, looked back to Cal and said, “Just don't go easy on me." He pushed his hair out of his eyes and added, "Really fuck me.” 

Cal was surprised and pushed his cock into Hawk’s virgin asshole too quickly. The pain shot into Hawk and he couldn’t control his whimpers. Hawk was in so much pain, but he asked for it. Cal fucked Hawk raw and Hawk wasn’t ready for it. Hawk really wanted it, but it burned and ripped, but Cal kept on fucking him. 

“Oh, fuck. Ow. Shit.” Hawk cried in his pillow, as Cal gave the boy the ride of his life. Hawk didn’t think it would hurt so much. 

“Oh, Hawk. My son. Uh. Fuck yeah.” Cal held Hawk’s limp hips, as come shot out of his cock buried deep in Hawk’s devastated asshole. Cal nearly fainted. He dropped onto Hawk’s weakened back, but Hawk couldn’t withstand the weight of Cal’s sweaty body. They fell over and curled up. 

It wasn't till morning, when Cal saw the blood around Hawk’s ass and carried Hawk to the infirmary. Hawk winced in pain, as the nurse inspected his unfurled asshole with tools and optics. Cal easily talked the nurse into keeping their lips sealed. He spun some stupid story about the light, but see, the light knows all and now, you do too.


End file.
